Many organizations and businesses, such as delivery and courier services, utilize fleets of delivery vehicles. These vehicles are often used continuously for extended periods of time. Such use leads to rapid failure of certain components on the vehicles. In some instances, failure of the vehicle components is a result of a lack of lubrication. In this respect, certain parts of an automotive vehicle, such as the suspension and steering components are susceptible to wear if not lubricated. Such wear is increased on fleet vehicles due to the increased use of such vehicles, as compared to a typical non-commercial vehicle. Eventually when the wear becomes extreme, the worn components must be replaced or repaired, resulting in downtime of the vehicle, and the expense to undertake such repairs. Periodic maintenance and lubrication of these components will reduce wear, prolong the life of the components and increase the service life of the vehicle, but, such maintenance typically requires the services of a relatively expensive mechanic and also requires that the vehicle be out-of-service during such maintenance.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems, and provides a vehicle-mounted, automatic lubrication system that periodically lubricates vehicle components.